A lesson in loving
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A sexy M-rated one shot that imagines that Edith & Anthony have just got married so Anthony is keen that Edith's first experience of sexual love is memorable; given that they also have to get around his injury but they both learn important lessons about loving


**A lesson in loving**

**A sexy M-rated one shot that imagines that Edith & Anthony have just got married so Anthony is keen that Edith's first experience of sexual love is memorable; given that they also have to get around his injury but they both learn important lessons about loving.**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Travis said.

Anthony leaned down to kiss Edith on the lips as he put his good arm around her. Edith shivered because the slightest touch from the hand of this gorgeous man set her aquiver. Her face showed her delight as she looked at the gold band he had placed on her finger moments before. They belonged to each other now and she felt so loved as he took her arm so that she could walk out of the church as Lady Edith Strallan; there was nothing her family could do about it now. They belonged to each other.

"Anthony," she whispered, "my darling husband; I really do love you so very much."

"I know you do, Lady Strallan, and I love and need you too; more than you will ever know."

The wedding breakfast was lively as everyone seemed to be getting drunk and even Edith was tipsy as her husband took her arm and led her out to the car.

"Don't be strangers," Cora said.

The chauffeur opened the car door for them and they got in; moments later they were on their way home to Locksley.

OO

In the back of the Rolls-Royce Lady Strallan nestled close to her new husband and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and she held his injured hand; although he could not feel it he noticed and smiled.

"I wish to god I could carry you across the threshold," he sighed.

She squeezed his good hand, "Anthony what matters is that we are married at last and have our lives ahead of us."

She nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"To tell you the truth, Anthony darling I'm a bit worried about what's to come later,"

"I will be very gentle with you, my darling Lady Strallan. As it happens I'm nervous too because it's been a long time for me and I want to make your first time so special that you will remember it forever. We also have to find a way around this," he indicated his useless right arm," he kissed her, "I will teach you what making love is all about, darling Edith. I want you so much but I promise I will take my time."

He nibbled her earlobe.

"You are very sensual," he whispered.

"And you are extremely gorgeous," she replied as she pressed her lips into a sultry pout.

"Thank you," he smiled. He had been all smiles that day from the moment her father had walked her up the aisle.

"I wish I wasn't so nervous; after all I know you will not hurt me,"

"I know a few ways to help you relax," he whispered in her ear; making her shiver at the sensation of his warm breath,

OO

The car drew up outside Locksley and the chauffeur opened the door for them.

Anthony put his arm around her, lifted her bodily off the floor and stepped over the threshold.

"It's the best I can do Lady Strallan,"

"It's more than good enough for me, darling Anthony."

OO

Anthony's staff was delighted to receive their new mistress. The house had been decorated with vases of sweet smelling flowers and the soft glow of candles. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Anthony, it's so beautiful." her voice trembled with emotion.

"My beautiful Lady Strallan deserves nothing but the best."

Seeing the bright light in their master's eyes lifted the staff's spirits for they were all deeply fond of their master and had seen him through many a dark time. They saw in the way in which he looked at her and kept his arm protectively around her that this was an enduring love that would weather many storms. He truly deserved to be happy after losing their first mistress and the horrors of the war.

They sat down on the sofa in the library which was Edith's favourite room at Locksley because the books were read and much loved. She nestled close to him, suddenly overcome by nerves. She wanted to make a move to seduce him but had decided to let him take the lead there owing to her inexperience. He sensed that she was anxious and drew her close to his warm body, He was nervous too but not about the sex so much as finally allowing her to see his war wound. But he knew that being with her and making her his would be beautiful for them both. He was committed to that and to teaching her to undress him and how to love him. He loved her and her love for him gave him the confidence he needed. He wanted to spend time alone with her so, after the butler brought them drinks Anthony told him that he and the other staff could take the rest of the evening off.

OO

"Come and sit on my lap," he said softly. She did so and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard enough to take her breath away; his mouth caressing hers as he explored lovingly. She melted against him. She was aware that her erect nipples were straining against her wedding dress. She kissed him back, feeling weak as the kiss deepened and became more passionate as his mouth moved to her throat and up to her earlobe before returning to claim her mouth again, gently nibbling her lips and she realised that he was trembling as much as she was.

"Anthony," she breathed once the kiss broke and they recovered their breath.

"Oh Edith that is the most beautiful loving kiss I have ever had," His heart was racing. He had removed his cravat and undone his top button earlier in order to make things easier for her.

"I'd like to see our bedroom," she said.

"That's rather forward, Lady Strallan," he teased.

"I know," she laughed.

OO

He took her hand and led her upstairs to what was now _their _bedroom. It was bathed in the soft light of several candles, just like the library, and there were flowers including a scattering of sweet smelling rose petals across their bed. Once again her eyes filled with tears; he had clearly given a lot of thought to tonight and it touched her deeply although given what a sweet gentle man he was she was not surprised.

"Oh Anthony," she murmured, her voice choked with emotion, "This is so beautiful, thank you my darling."

"It's for both of us," he whispered, "I just thought you would like the romantic touch."

He put his arm around her.

"You are my beautiful fairytale princess," he whispered, "Especially in that lovely dress."

"You're my handsome prince,"

"Not really; fairytale princes can usually dress and undress unaided,"

She looked into his blue eyes.

"Teach me how," she said, "I need to learn how to help my gorgeous husband in any way I can."

She supported his injured arm and carefully removed his sling. He smiled.

It took her a while to unbutton his shirt owing to her inexperience but he was very patient with her. Finally she removed his shirt and stood, wide-eyed, taking in his lean form and smooth skin.

His muscles were well sculpted in his chest and left arm but she noticed his right arm and shoulder were withered. He stiffened.

"I'm not frightened Anthony," she said, gentle encouraging him, "those scars are part of you and I love you _because _of them; not in spite of. I need to know if there is anywhere it might hurt you for me to touch."

She had seen that his bone structure was slightly askew in his right arm and that his right shoulder was slightly more stooped than the left.

"It's alright, there is barely any feeling left there now." he turned his back, "I must confess I have both dreaded and anticipated this moment."

She saw the dark scars against his smooth white skin and the jagged stitching around the bullet wound. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed against his back.

""I know you will not be able to feel this," she said, "but I am going to kiss and caress you there," She began to caress his wounded shoulder with her sensual mouth, licking and kissing the scar tissue. Tears filled his eyes.

"I wish to god I _could_ feel it, Edith," he said. His voice choked with emotion. She moved to kiss and caress the hollow of his neck which sent shivers of pleasure through him and he trembled violently.

"Oh god Edith," his breath caught in his throat, "That is so deliciously erotic. Please don't stop just yet."

She continued to kiss him; well aware that her own sensuality was beginning to waken at last.

She undressed him and gasped as his nakedness was revealed. Edith had never seen a naked man before and he was truly magnificent as she stood drinking him in with her eyes wide and tears filled her eyes once again.

"Are you alright, Lady Strallan?"

"Yes, I'm just admiring you for you are truly magnificent and I can't believe you have ever doubted I would want to share your bed because I will tell you now that it is going to be an absolute privilege to become your wife in the truest sense."

He did not answer with words; he drew her to him and kissed her, nuzzling her neck and caressing her ardently with his mouth. His own eyes were filling with tears.

"My beautiful darling wife, you are incredible and I only wish I could undress you."

"You can," she said, "I bought the dress with you in mind; see there are no fastenings or fixtures. You just need to slide it off. Look, I will show you."

She took his left hand and placed it on the shoulder of her dress before guiding his hand to slip the silk off her shoulder. Anthony did the other shoulder himself and smiled, his eyes opened wide as the dress slipped down her body slowly revealing pert firm breasts, a flat stomach and muscular supple thighs. He noticed the patch of coppery hair covering her sex. She was absolutely beautiful; he had always known she would be of course but even so he knew he was not prepared for her. His breath caught in his throat as she stepped out of her dress.

He drew her to him and she gasped as she became aware of his soft warm naked flesh pressing against her even as she became aware of his arousal. He saw the shimmery fluid on her inner thighs which touched him because clearly she was aroused by him too.

"Anthony, will you please teach me how to make love to you?"

His mouth caressed her neck just below her ear.

"It will be a pleasure, my lovely sweet Lady Strallan," he murmured softly, overcome by her beauty.

She pulled back the bedclothes and slipped into bed where he joined her.

Edith could not believe how tense she felt; after all Anthony would not hurt her. He sensed her anxiety and whispered in her ear, "Lady Strallan, rule number one of loving is to relax and it so happens I know of a few ways in which to help you do that. Trust me my love, the last thing in the world I would ever want to do is hurt you."

"I know Anthony darling, it's just that it's such a big thing for a woman to know she is going to belong to her husband and how important it is to get it right and we are doing alright so far aren't we?"

"I understand my darling and actually I'm pretty impressed that you were able to undress me with no experience and the way you touched and kissed my injury meant a lot although regrettably I was unable to feel it but that is hardly your fault. I'm going to help you relax and I believe that your natural instincts will override your anxiety. Remember that I'm nervous too because more than anything I want your first experience to count,"

His mouth kissed her breasts, one after the other as he licked and sucked gently; the tip of his tongue swirling around her erect nipples. Edith moaned softly as she became very aware that she was coming alive to new sensations.

"Anthony," she gasped.

He massaged her shoulder gently, kneading out the tension with his strong fingers.

"Lie back and relax," he whispered, "I know a trick that you will really enjoy"

His mouth descended to her sex; his tongue rang along her slit and gently parted her labia before flicking her engorged clitoris from its hiding place. He sucked, licked and nibbled gently. Nothing mattered more to him than his wife's pleasure; she began to tremble violently beneath him becoming fully alive to the deliciously erotic sensations he was evoking. His mouth caressed her into a series of violent climaxes which gripped her and made ever nerve in her body ache.

"Anthony," she panted, "Please don't stop; this is incredible."

He continued to allow his mouth to stir her sensuality, enjoying the way she shook violently. He continued to pleasure her sex realising he needed her more with every passing movement. His muscles were tautened as pressure mounted in his groin and every nerve impulse capable of feeling ached. But he had no desire to rush it because he had no desire to hurt or frighten her. She had done the hard work by undressing them and the way she had treated his injury...god that had been so beautiful and he wished to god he had been able to feel that. He intended to reward her and was pleased that she was relaxed now; relaxed and deliciously ready for him.

He moved back up her body pausing on route to titillate her breasts and navel looking forward to the day when he would feel a child kicking in her swollen belly and not just any child but his heir.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Edith," he murmured, "you may feel a little pain and there may be a little blood but that is to be expected from a lady's first time. You are beautifully relaxed now and I have never known you so alive so stay with that now." his voice caressed her soul with its hypnotic quality and she trembled in spite of herself, in spite of the fact that she felt so delightfully aroused that she knew instinctively that it would not hurt.

He slipped gently inside her, a little at a time and she moaned as she felt him sink into her gently caressing her soft wet space with his deliciously hard penis. Edith was aware that every part of her body absolutely ached; including muscles and nerves she had not known she had. Edith's eyes filled with tears, god this was beautiful and she sensed she had also taught him a few things about loving.

She wrapped her long supple legs around him and pushed up against his thrust, increasing their rhythm so it became hard and fast and their bodies were slicked with sweat. Edith felt it trickle both down her back and between her breasts as it glistened on Anthony's chest making her realise she had never found him as desirable as she did right now. Her hands caressed his back and buttocks as his mouth claimed hers hard and she shivered with pleasure. God how she loved this man she had waited what seemed an eternity to marry and she was enjoying giving every part of herself to him. She held nothing back and she sensed it was the same for him.

"Oh god Edith," he gasped his voice choked with emotion as he came inside her, filling her with himself, "oh god I love you so much."

"Oh god Anthony, I love you so much," she cried out moments later as she felt her sex washed afresh with her own desire.

They lay for a moment; not speaking as they recovered their ragged breath. He drew her close to him.

"You truly are my own beautiful Lady Strallan now," he said as his fingertips trailed down her naked back.

"Thank you for teaching me to love you; I was just so nervous that I would not be good enough for you in that respect."

"The pleasure wasn't entirely mine," he said, "I was aware that it meant something to you to love my injury and you made me feel whole inside," he nuzzled her neck, "You are so alive, more than I ever known you."

"That is because I am finally Lady Strallan in the truest sense; you have shown me how good it feels to desire and be desired. God you made me ache in every fibre of my body and I have never felt so wonderfully alive. I knew you were special and you are the only lover I will ever need."

Tears filled his eyes; she made him feel so very good and he ached in places he didn't know could ache.

"I think our beautifully erotic lessons in love bear repeating a myriad of times over,"

"That's what I hoped you'd say," he smiled.


End file.
